AfterTheReturn
by Californialuv
Summary: How does the story continue after Nerissa returns?
1. Chapter1

**How does Zac's life continue after his mother returns? **

**Chapter 1 **

ZAC'S POV:

After my birth mother was freed from the dragon spell, we sat with her in the grotto while she talked about how she became the dragon and how she dreamed of me and Mimmi finding each other. It was a surreal moment being able to hug my biological family. Not that long ago I didn't even know that I had a sister, let alone that I was born a merman. Yet here I was sitting with the most powerful mermaid to ever exist - and she was my mother? It was still very strange but one of the most wonderful experiences of my life. When I saw Nerissa emerge from the water with Mimmi it was hard for me to process that the beautiful mermaid in front of me was my blood, my mother. My whole life I was raised by a human and it was so strange to think my mum was a mermaid. But it was obvious, I'm a merman, I have a tail just like her. Then I looked at my sister Mimmi and her beaming smile, this really was my mother. I smiled in relief and gave Nerissa a big hug. I was so happy to have her back.

MIMMI'S POV:

After our talk in the grotto everyone was starting to get sleepy, afterall we had just broken a powerful spell and it was getting late.

"It was wonderful meeting you Nerissa, and I would love to hear all of your amazing stories but I think it's time for me to call it a night." said Weilan.

I looked at Nerissa and realized that she would need a place to sleep

"Would you want to sleep with us in the moon pool?" I asked my mother.

"I don't want to be a bother, you girls can go and I'll find my own place to sleep, don't worry about me." Nerissa explained.

"No, you wouldn't be a bother at all, I have dreamed of being with you for so many years and you have been through so much torture. It's only right that you come."

"Well I suppose if you all don't mind." Said my mother.

I smiled. I have longed for this moment for so many years. Then I looked at my brother Zac, he too looked overjoyed to have Nerissa back, even though he had only found out about her recently. I wanted him to come to the moon pool too and spend more time with my whole family. _But Zac had always slept on land... Would he be comfortable sleeping in the moon pool?_ I thought to myself.

"Do you want to sleep with us in the moon pool too Zac? I know you usually sleep on land but I think it would be nice to spend the first night with our mother as a whole family"

I could tell Zac was contemplating the offer

"Welllll, I don't think it would be the most comfortable, but that does sound nice. I guess I'll go but if you snore I may 'accidentally'", he said making air quotes, "hit you in your sleep." He smiled.

I laughed "I promise I won't, at least not on purpose, but I can't garuantee that I won't in my sleep"

Zac rolled his eyes jokingly and everyone else in the grotto laughed. It was a joyful moment and I could tell my mother was happy to see me and Zac bonding.

And with that everyone except Rita and Weilan, who stayed at Rita's, swam off to the moon pool.

When we surfaced I layed on my back and so did my mother. Zac kind of hesitated for a second and then layed on his back like the rest of us.

"This is very weird" Zac proclaimed.

We all laughed, "goodnight everyone" I said.

"Goodnight" said Ondina and Zac in unison.

"Goodnight my beautiful children, and Ondina." said Nerissa.

Me and Zac smiled and then I fell asleep.

ZAC'S POV:

The next day I went to meet Carly, Cam, David, and my girlfriend Evie and reveal everything that went down the night before. Everyone was happy for me to have found my birth mother, especially Evie. Then Cam asked me a thought provoking question, "Are you going to tell your parents about Nerissa?"

"I think I will" I answered. It was only right that they knew, they had raised me my whole life and gave me the world.

"I think they'll be good with that" Said Evie, who then rested her head on my shoulder. Everything fell into place.

"Actually, I think I want to tell them now" I said.

Evie smiled and squeezed my hand, "I'll walk with you."

Me and Evie began walking towards my house, hands locked together. It made me happy to know that my girlfriend had my support and accepted me for my true self. And soon my parents would know the real me also, they were finally going to know who I really am, a merman.

_chapter 2 coming soon!!!!_


	2. 2

ZAC'S POV:

"Are you ready?" Evie asked me as we arrived at my house

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah, I am"

"Good luck." she brought her face close to mine and we kissed for a long time. I wanted her to stay but I knew that this was something I needed to do on my own. We smiled at each other one last time and she gave me a reassuring nod before walking away.

I slowly opened the door of my house preparing for one of the most important moments of my life. Soon my adoptive family would be connected with my biological family. Two of my worlds would be combined.

The door opened but to my surprise nobody was there. Usually mum would be in the kitchen or reading a magazine on the couch. Right as I was about to call for my parents my mum came walking into my line of sight. My heart started to beat faster, as I was getting kind of anxious.

"Hey mum, is dad home?" I asked, heart beating faster

"He is finishing up a conference call with your school principal. Is something up?"

"Well... actually there's something I was hoping to talk to you both about" I forced a little smile so she wouldn't think it was anything worry-some

"Oh, of course darling. He may be done, let me go check up on him"

I nodded and mum walked out of the room. I was excited to finally tell them but I still had a sense of anxiousness and I wasn't quite sure why. Did I think they weren't going to accept me? I shook my head, my parents had always loved and supported me and I knew that they would always accept me. I closed my eyes and let the nerves leave my system. Everything was going to perfect.

"You had something to tell us Zac?" said dad as he and my mum walked into the room.

"Yes I do," I smiled, "follow me."

My parents gave each other a look of confusion but followed me outside, nevertheless. We walked through the yard and when we finally got to the water I stopped.

"There's something that you both should know, I have been keeping it a secret for years now but it's finally time that you know the real me."

"What is it Zac?" said my dad still obviously confused.

"You'll see" I smiled and turned towards the glistening ocean. To my parents it was just that, an ocean. Little did they know that it was my home. Now they were going to find out. I jumped into the water, breaking the surface. Bubbles surrounded me and my transformation took over, replacing my legs with my long blue tail. I looked down at my tail and back up towards the surface. It was time. I swam up to the top of the water and flipped my tail up into the air. I turned around to see my parents staring in awe. I swam back towards them, tail still behind me.

My parents didn't say anything but stared at me astonished at what they were seeing.

Finally my dad broke the silence, "How is this possible?" He asked still in shock.

"I was born like this," I paused and smiled, "I'm a merman. My mother couldn't take care of me so she gave me legs and left me on the beach for you guys to find me"

"So, your mother is a..." she paused trying to find words, ".. a mermaid?"

I smiled, "Yeah, she is. I have a sister too. Its a long story but she broke a spell last night that brought my mother back. You guys remember my friend Mimmi right?"

"Your mother is here?," she asked still looking at my tail, "And Mimmi... Mimmi is your sister? she said in shock.

"Yeah, I found my biological family," I said smiling, "Are you guys okay with that?"

"Of course we are Zac, that's wonderful... wow." said dad.

"Do you think we could meet your mother?" asked mum.

"Of course, I could invite her and Mimmi over and we can discuss everything that's happened." I said

"That would be wonderful, said mum, right Rob?" My dad smiled and nodded, "I still can't believe what I'm seeing, this is real?"

"Yes it is, this is who I've been my whole life, even when the tail wasn't here." I laughed trying to break the awkwardness.

"We love you Zac, me and your mother have your support"

"Thanks dad." I grinned.

My mum bent down and looked into my eyes smiling. She ran a hand through my dark curly hair, "I can't believe we were lucky enough to raise such a beautiful merman," she smiled while a tear ran down her cheek, "I'm happy that you've told us Zac."

"I'm so glad you both finally know."

That was chapter 2!!!


	3. 3

ZAC'S POV:

After I dried off my parents and I walked to my bungalow and sat down on the couches. I was sure they would have loads of questions to ask me and that we'd be here for awhile.

"What's it like?" asked mum with an inquiring grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"Being a-" she paused, still not used to them existing, "a merman. I mean it must be incredible. Can you hold your breath or see underwater? How fast can you swim?

I laughed, she was so new to the concept, "Yes I can hold my breath and see underwater. And I can swim pretty fast. It is pretty incredible, it's a bit indescribable really."

"This doesn't make sense, I mean nobody has ever seen a merman. This can't be real." Said dad.

"Well you're looking at one right now aren't you?" I laughed, "And mermaids and mermen don't want to be found, that's why they use magic." I said. Both my parents had looks of confusion plastered over their faces.

"So now you're telling us that there's magic?" said dad.

"Here watch." I waved my hand in front of me and cloaked myself. The looks on my parents faces shifted from confusion to shock.

"Zac, where are you?" asked mum.

I opened up my hand revealing myself again, "I was right here the whole time, I just cloaked myself."

"This is crazy" stated dad.

"I know, I was pretty blown away when I first found out too" I said

"So when did this all start? I mean when did you... well, you know, become a merman" asked mum

"On mako island there's this magical pool of water that we call the moon pool. One day when I was camping I fell in and woke up on the beach unconscious. Next thing I knew I had a tail."

"But you said you've always been a merman, so did the pool just reveal your true form? I'm a bit confused." said dad.

"Yes, my mother put a spell on me that got rid of my tail but once I fell into the moon pool it was broken. That was only possible because it was a full moon. The moon pool holds the power of the moon, and the full moon can create some pretty powerful magic." I said.

My parents nodded, intrigued by everything I was saying.

"It explains so much," said mum "that's why we found you on the beach and why you quit your lifeguarding job. It even explains why you were always such a natural in the water."

I nodded. It did make sense.

"So If anybody is up for a race in the pool I would be happy to take you on" I teased

My parents laughed "I think we'll have to pass on that offer" said dad

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MIMMI'S POV:

I was sitting in the moon pool organizing seaweed while Nerissa went to collect more. My mother and I were going to make seaweed cordial together. I was super excited to be spending time with her after living nearly my whole life without her. It was very difficult to cope with but I was so grateful that I had her back in my life and had the opportunity to make up for all the lost time. Another person I needed to make up lost time with was Zac. Although I had gotten to spend some time with him, unlike with Nerissa, I still missed so much of his life. The thought of him brought a smile to my face, I loved having Zac in my company and he always cared for me when I was going through difficult times. I wondered where he was.

As if on que Zac surfaced in the moon pool, "Hey sis, what are you up too" he asked laying on his back and flipping his tail up

"Our mother and I were going to make seaweed cordial together. Did you want to help, it would be super fun!"

"I think I'll pass," said Zac, "making stuff isn't really my thing."

"You're no fun" I said and we both laughed.

Zac swam closer to me and rested his arms on the edge of the pool, "I told my parents everything"

"Everything everything? So they know about Nerissa and your tail?" I asked

"Yep, everything. They were hoping to meet you and our mother. Would you want to come to my place for dinner, you could introduce yourself properly this time" he asked.

"I'd love to. It'll be like I have more family."

"They are your family, I'm sure they'll love you" Said Zac who then patted my back. I smiled.

Our mother surfaced into the moon pool with more seaweed.

"Wow that seaweed looks really fresh!" I exclaimed.

"I know a few secrets" said Nerissa. She then looked at Zac, "I missed you Zac, where were you" she went in for a hug but Zac hesistated. "Oh, right," she laughed placing the seaweed on the edge of the pool.

"Much better" said Zac who went in for a hug. "I was at my house. I told my parents everything about me and you. They took it really well and want to know if you'd like to come over for dinner with Mimmi"

"I'm sure they took it well, when I saw your parents I knew they were the right people to take care of you. And I'd love to" said Nerissa.

"Great," said Zac, "Does tomorrow work"

"Tomorrow is perfect" I said. Nerissa nodded in agreement.

"I have a question, Did you give me a different name than my parents did?" Zac asked Nerissa.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. When you were born I named you Dorgus" Said Nerissa.

Zac made a disgusted face. I laughed. "Luckily you were called Zac instead"

"Hey, it wasn't a bad name" Nerissa defended

Zac and I both made an 'are you sure about that' face.

"Ok fine, I do agree that Zac is better."

We all laughed.

"How about we take a break from this cordial and go for swim? I want to spend more time with my children" said Nerissa.

"That sounds great" I said. Zac nodded and we swam out of the moon pool.

The reef was gorgeous and the sun was shining through the water. It was a perfect day. I looked at Zac and we both smiled at each other, happy to be spending time together" Zac swam ahead and an idea came to me. I yanked on the fluke of Zac's tail and he whipped around with an 'oh no you didn't' look. Our mother shook her head and laughed. I could tell she was happy to see me and Zac bonding. All three of us swam side by side through the reef and enjoyed the sights and each other's company.


End file.
